poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sue gets angry at Noby
This is the scene when Sue gets really angry with Noby and broken his heart in Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical. Sue’s house :Sneech, Big G, and Ace Goody ::Happy Birthday to Sue ::Today is a special day ::Happy Birthday to you, Sue ::Because today is a special day for ::Us to celebrate the day ::Happy ::Birthday ::To ::You Sue: Thank you everyone, I’m so happy Noby: (Man, this is going to be the day, after having cake I’ll give her my present and she will be surprised what I got her) Sneech: Here’s my gift. Paintings Sue: Oh Sneech, you’re too kind Tino: Here’s mine to, chef’s gloves. Happy Birthday Sue: Thank you Tino. Rarity: the cake Precisely sweet and fancy if I do say so myself. Sue: the cake I got the cake Noby: COOL!!! Cadence: Wow I didn’t realize how wonderful this birthday party is. James: I know a day like this nothing can go wrong. Shining Armor: That is absolutely correct, right little sister? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Tohka: (Oh no!) Noby!!! Look out for the… Noby: WHOA!!! Tohka: Banana peel. Carver: Oh no, here we go again! Brian: What’s that supposed to mean? Tino: He means that Noby is going to ruin another birthday party for Sue. But when she gets angry at him, it’s not going to be beauty. Shido: Tino’s right. Who knows what happens? Noby: OH NO!!! SUE!!! LOOK OUT!!!! ran into Sue, and she dropped the cake into her face, and she is really angry Sue: NOBY!!! Tohka: Uh oh! Carver: See what I mean? Mana: Oh, we see what you mean by ruining a birthday for Sue. Carver: Thank you! Now take a look at this and see what happens to Sue when she's mad. Sue: I can’t believe you ruined another birthday for me!! I thought you won’t do it this time but now you did!! Noby: I’m sorry, I just stepped on a banana peel that’s all! Sue: “That’s all!?” “That’s all!?” Is that all you’re going to say, Noby!? Origami: Sue, look. He just did it by accident. Sue: Just stay out of this!! Noby: Origami’s right! Sue: I know!! ARRGH!! '''All right that’s it!! From now on, Noby!! This year, I’m opening the present you gave me last!!! Everyone: gasps Noby: crying No, you wouldn’t do that. I know you wouldn’t do that. Sue: I would! Now get out of my house and go home!!! Noby: crying Fine, I’ll get out, heartbreaker!! out Tino: (his mind Why, Sue broken his heart!) Noby wait!! Come on!! Sue didn’t mean to make you heartbroken!! Stop!! Noby: (his mind Darn, I can’t believe Sue broken my heart. The nerve of her!!) he runs Sophia: '''ARRGH!! Sue has broken his heart! She has gone too far this time. Don’t worry Noby, I fix that broken heart of yours. But we’ll have to wait till Noby makes a decision to come here or not. Category:Sonic876 Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations